steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mullit
Ten artykuł zajmuje zaszczytne pierwsze miejsce w Najdłuższych Stronach (18.12.2019) Mullit -''' Dawna podwładna Różowego oraz Białego Diamentu, obecnie mieszkanka Beach City. '''Wygląd Mullit ma różową skórę. Jej włosy to krótkie loczki o ciemniejszym odcieniu różu. Na twarzy ma maskę, lecz przez problemy z zaprzyjaźnionymi Rubinami już nie może jej zdjąć. Jest niższa od szafirów o dziesięć centymetrów. Klejnot Mulci to Mullit w kształcie serca osadzony na lewym kolanie. Nosi ciemno-różowe spodenki, ciepło-różową bluzę z jasnoróżowymi rękawami oraz różowym wzorem serca w miejscu spotkania spodenek z bluzą. Na stópkach ma jasnoróżowe buciki. Okrywa ją jasnoróżowa narzuta z różowym, sercowym wzorem. Jej druga forma różni się tylko brakiem maski oraz zmienieniem spodenek na szelki. Czasem ubiera ludzkie ciuchy podrzucone przez Sadie, nie lubi ich jakoś bardzo, ubrania które ma od wyjścia są dla niej komfortowe, ale gdy trzeba ubierze człowiecze szmatki. Mało lubi zmienianie kształtów, lecz już kilka razy musiała przybrać formę kwarcu. Różanego Kwarcu. 'Osobowość' thumb|left|142px Mullit jest dość mieszanym klejnotem, jakby... dwubiegunowym. Cechy Pozytywne Mulia po odzyskaniu samej siebie zaczęła się troszczyć o osoby jej bliskie, nie chce ich krzywdy i będzie ich chronić jak tylko może. Bardzo lubi pomagać innym, lecz teraz już uważa by nie pomagać za bardzo, już się napomagała Perydotom. Pozytywną cechą jest również spokój Mullit gdy ta trafia na mocno stresujące sytuacje, jak dawniej by wybuchnęła złością tak teraz powoli bierze wdech i wydech, a stres znika. Jest dobrą opiekunką do dzieci jak to się okazuje, gdy raz zgubiła się w miasteczku i wpadła na małe dziecko potrafiła się nim zająć. Uspokoiła dziecko, ukoiła śpiewem do snu. Cóż, może nie tylko dobrą do dzieci, dorosłym też może śpiewać do snu by pomóc z emocjami. Cechy Neutralne Mulcia jest dość cichym klejnocikiem, no nic dziwnego jak nie ma buzi, hah, ale na poważnie. Mulcia nie lubi rozmawiać, szczególnie z ludźmi oraz nowymi klejnotami. Szczerze boi się diamentów - głownie różowej diament. Lubi siedzieć w latarni bo tam czuje się bezpiecznie zna to miejsce nawet lepiej niż Homeworld. Przez cichą naturę jest dobra w uspokajaniu innych, pomaganiu w problemach emocjonalnych. Chociaż dawniej samej sobie nie mogła pomóc to teraz wspiera bliskich jak tylko może. Mullit jest również mocno strachliwa, jej strach czasem prowadzi do zbyt szybkich działań których później żałuje. Przydałoby się to podczas wojny, z pewnością by pokonało wielu wrogów ciągłym strachem i rzucaniem kataną na prawo i lewo. Chociaż czasem w Mulci ujawnia się trochę chamska strona, szczególnie gdy poruszany jest temat Kryształowych Klejnotów. Bądźmy szczerzy - średnio je lubi. Chamska jest też w obecności innych nieuprzejmych osób. Masło maślane, lecz tak jest. Lubi walczyć, szczególnie pozbawiać klejnoty fizycznej formy. Zamiłowanie do walki zrodziło się do niej podczas pierwszych polowań na klejnoty ''czyli misji które jej dawał Ronaldo. Polowania po jakimś czasie wywołały małe zamieszanie w Beach City przez co Mullit musiała trochę z nimi przystopować, lecz to niczego nie zmieniło i Mulcia nadal lubi czasem kogoś poofnąć. Jak się okazuje lubi muzykę, szczególnie graną na balafonie oraz muzykę elektroniczną. thumb|141px Nieczęsto śpiewa albo gra, a jeśli już śpiewa to mało kto ją słyszy. Sama pisze teksty piosenek, zwykle są o emocjach których nie miała jak kiedykolwiek doświadczyć, ale dużo o nich słyszała. Nie chce się skupiać na własnych emocjach, woli pomagać innym pogodzić się z ich emocjami, z tym co się dzieje w środku ich głów. Woli nie śpiewać dużo, szczególnie nocą, boi się, że może wrócić na nią zakażenie. Często obsługuje osoby w Smażalni Frytek, jej nieufne nastawienie do obcych nie przeszkadza w pracy. Jednak od pracy w Smażalni woli pracę cichszą - pomoc w prowadzeniu bloga o dziwactwach Beach City. O jak ona kocha biegać po miasteczku szukając rzeczy co dla niej mogą być normalne Czasem bywa infantylna, ale to nadal dziecko. Jest jedynym Mullitem jakiego zna i jaki prawdopodobnie powstał, w Beach City również spędza czas w małej grupie zaufanych osób. Cechy Negatywne Cechy negatywne uzyskała przez zakażenie zimnym światłem księżyca. Gdy jeszcze żyła na Homeworldzie również lubiła walkę, lecz okazywała to w inny sposób, bardziej przywódczy. Mullit jednak nie lubi mówić o dawnej sobie, nie była najlepszą osobą. Nie lubi rozmawiać o ''Nocy. ''Nie lubi o tym jak zwaładnęła nią toksyczna siła, jak rozbiła klejnoty, jak chciała i uczyniła wiele złego i nikt nawet nie wiedział, że to wina jej. Nie mogła nikogo przeprosić, bała się o siebie. Za dawnych czasów słuchała się tylko siebie, siebie brała za najważniejszą, musiała siebie chronić. Nie chciała być ignorowana, przecież była ważnym klejnotem - jedynym w swoim rodzaju! Bardzo chciała by klejnoty ją brały za kogoś poważnego, za ważnego klejnocika. Panikowała wiele, jak wcześniej wspomniano - strach ma wielki. Panika szybko się przeradza w złość, wiele klejnotów by miało teraz lepsze życie... w ogóle jakiekolwiek życie gdyby nie nagłe działania Mullit. Furia w jaką potrafiła wpaść Mulia mogłaby nawet wystraszyć Diamenty - wkurzonej Mulii nikt by nie chciał wejść w drogę. Złość zawsze była potężna, lecz gdy wygasła ognisty żar przygasały wielkie łzy. Często sama w sobie się zamykała, potrafiła żyć bez innych, jej przyjaciółmi mogły być gwiazdy, chmury, nie trzeba jej klejnotów. Potrafiła rozmawiać sama ze sobą, była przecież osobą co ją najlepiej zna. Trzeba przyznać nie zawsze było dobrze z jej głową. 'Historia' Homeworld Mullit powstała stosunkowo niedawno bo tylko dwa tysiące lat temu. Była powiedzmy to wprost - wpadką, podczas tworzenia Kaolinitów, oryginalnie miała zostać dana do dworu różowej jak wszystkie Kaolinity, lecz wyszła o wiele za późno. Diamenty dowiedziały się o niej tylko dzięki sygnałowi który przypadkiem wysłała z maszyn zostawionych w przedszkolu. Przywódczynie nie śpieszyły się z zabraniem jej z Ziemi, statek z Rubinami wysłały dopiero po dwustu latach. Diamenty nie wiedziały co one dokładnie mają zrobić z tym klejnotem - wojna się skończyła więc wojownicy się nie przydadzą, nie wiedzą też co ten klejnot robi więc kto wie czy się przyda w kolonizacji planet. Postanowili ją odesłać do dworu Białej, Mullit szlajała się tam po kątach. thumb|left Mulcia podczas błąkania po pałacu zaprzyjaźniła się z Rubinami Żółtego Diamentu, lubiła z nimi rozmawiać, wygłupiać. Uczyły ją różnych ciekawych rzeczy w zamian Mullit pomagała im uspokoić ich Rubinowy temperament. Często dołączała do misji Rubinów na gapę ryzykując, że Żółty Diament ją odkryje, lecz szczęśliwie zawsze wychodziła cała z przygód, a przywódczyni prawdopodobnie po teraz nie wie o tych wybrykach. Raz jednak podczas zabaw z Rubinami jej fizyczna forma doznała uszkodzenia, maska którą na sobie miała jakby zaklinowała się na twarzy Mulci nie dając się zdjąć nawet po poofnięciu. Rubiny błagały tylko by Diamenty nie zauważyły i cóż - udało im się, przywódczynie były przyzwyczajone do częstszego widoku Mullit z niż bez maski. Mulcia nie była zła na Rubiny, maska jakby przyklejona do twarzy może i przeszkadzała w mówieniu, lecz co to ma przeszkadzać cichemu klejnocikowi? Nadal kolegowała się z Rubinkami, ale wolała być bardziej ostrożna. Około tysiąc lat po jej przybyciu na Homeworld na Ziemi znowu wyczuto aktywność Kryształowych Klejnotów, wtedy po raz pierwszy Mullit usłyszała o Rebelii. Choć jest troszku głupiutka to miała na tyle rozumu by nie rozmawiać o tym z Diamentami, wiedziała, że może się dla niej to źle skończyć. Postanowiła więc pytać klejnoty, ale tylko te zaufane. Rubiny zawzięcie opowiadały o Rose Kwarc oraz reszcie buntowników, Mullit nie wierzyła temu co słyszała. Poczuła ogromną złość wobec Klejnotów, chciała zaciągnąć się do armii która miała być wysłana na Ziemię by zdusić Klejnoty na dobre. Przywódczynie stanowczo odmówiły. Mullit jednak nie poddała się w próbach, przybrała formę kwarcu co mogło być trudne, lecz dla zwycięstwa Homeworldu mogła znieść długie utrzymanie kwarcowej postaci. Bitwa może i nie była tak potężna jak rebelia, lecz nadal za błahostkę nie była brana. Klejnotów Homeworldu zginęło mniej niż podczas Rebelii, wiele z nich można było uleczyć. Wreszcie nie wytrzymała w swojej formie, złość wygrała nad Mullit, ponownie była sobą, ze złości wykrzyknęła, a jej głos jak się okazało był na tyle mocny by rozbić wiele klejnotów w pobliżu. Może i emocje pomogły w walce, lecz przez nie Mullit poofnęła. Zregenerowała się dopiero przed tronami Diamentów które były cóż... zakłopotane, Mullit prawda, że nie miała pozwolenia do brania udziału w walce, lecz dzięki niej pokonanie Kryształowych Klejnotów poszło szybciej niż przewidywano. Ostatecznie Diamenty zdecydowały, że Mullit pozostanie w dworze, zobaczyły, iż przyda się w przyszłych walkach. Mullit ponownie mogła szlajać się po pałacu, lecz po tym co przeżyła zwyczajne zabawy z Rubinami ją znudziły, chciała się czymś zająć. Pytała się różnych klejnotów czy nie trzeba im pomocy, lecz większość odpowiadało z tą samą miną oraz tekstem, że Mullity nie są do tego. Bo do czego niby były Mullity? Wszystkim znana była tylko jedna Mullit i nikt nie wiedział co to ma niby robić. Wreszcie podeszła do Perydotów, błagała o zezwolenie na pomoc w przedszkolach. Perydoty chociaż początkowo nie chciały ryzykować wreszcie pozwoliły Mulci im pomóc. Planeta na której znajdowało się przedszkole w którym pracowała była podobna do Ziemi, czasem Mullit stawała na wzgórzach spoglądając na planetę, zastanawiała się co Rose Kwarc widziała w tym, co ją przekonało do Rebelii przeciwko najwyższym Klejnotom. Szczerze nienawidziła wszelkiej przyrody, szczęście ją brało gdy tylko planeta powoli stawała się martwa. Gdy wreszcie musiała przenieść się na inną Kolonię ostatni tylko raz spojrzała na Ziemio-podobną planetę z taką samą pogardą co zawsze, lecz jednak małą satysfakcją i nadzieją, że to niedługo spotka Ziemię. Odzywała się w niej dziwna, zainfekowana strona która chciała czystej zagłady. Ostatnią noc na tamtej planecie pamięta, aż do dziś, jak patrzyła się na księżyc który nigdy nie przestawał lśnić. Jaka była z siebie dumna, jaka nienawiść do Ziemi w niej żyła porównywalna była z bólem Diamentów po stracie różowej. Tej nocy ostatnia wkroczyła na statek, chciała zostać jak najdłużej by patrzeć na to co "stworzyła", uznawała to za jej największe dzieło. Na planecie żadnego śladu już nie było po tym co natura wytworzyła przed przybyciem Klejnotów. Jakiekolwiek formy życia wyginęły, rośliny już dawno uschnły, została sucha powierzchnia na którą padał blask księżyca, zniszczenie było cudowne, lecz wreszcie Mullit odeszła, zostawiła planetę za sobą. Kolejna planeta przy której pilnowała była równie ciemna co poprzednia początkowo sprawiało to u niej lekkie zawroty głowy, ale z czasem przyzwyczaiła się do mniejszej ilości światła. Perydoty które z nią przebywały okazywały większy szacunek z każdym dniem. W pewnym momencie Mulia była traktowana tak samo Pery. Przykucnęła jednego wieczoru, przedszkole powoli wyczerpywało się z surowców, niedługo miał przyjść czas na kolejną planetę. Patrzyła się wprost na księżyce planetki, może nie były one najpiękniejsze, ale zostawiały na Mulii ten dziwny urok który z każdą nocą rósł. Każda kolejna noc to więcej hipnozy, więcej harmonii sporządzonej z agonii mieszkańców planet. Perydoty nie rozumiały, czemu to Mullit tyle czasu spędza wpatrując się w księżyce. Za każdą nową planetą władza, szacunek i pewność siebie Mullit rosły. Noc stała się najlepszą przyjaciółką klejnotu. Mulia każdego wieczoru tańczyła walca z gwiazdami, aż przyjdzie dzień zrobi kółek tysiąc i więcej, przygra jej każdy krzyk usychającej rośliny, każdego gatunku co wyginie. Mullit w martwych planetach znajdywała podobieństwo do siebie, wiedziała, że jak czegoś nie zrobi to się stanie z nią bo kto na Homeworldzie by się interesował tak małym klejnotem. Balansowała na krawędziach klifów, nie bała się upadku, rozbicia, piruety wykonywała z wielką gracją. Każda nowa kolonia tak cudowną była, noc za nocą każda dawała większą siłę. Większą chęć zdobycia tego światła księżyca dla tylko siebie, światło tak kuszące. Przy swej piątej planecie Mullit już była wypełniona okropną siłą księżyca. center|300px Noc Mullit polubiła kolonizację, pokochała niszczenie planet, może i była malutką ciałem, lecz wielka duszą. Nie chciała już dalej żyć pod butem Perydotów, chciała sama się zajmować przedszkolami, sama niszczyć planety o wiele szybciej i silniej niż do tej pory, chciała postawić się wszystkim i pokazać jaka może być. Ukradła statek Rubinów, ponownie się wybrała na opuszczoną, pierwszą planetę w której zajmowała się przedszkolem. Noc na zniszczonej ziemi znowu zawitała, Mulia chciała zaplanować jak zgładzi Perydoty by szczebel za szczeblem wspiąć się, aż do diamentów i móc wreszcie samemu władać planetami, niszczyć jedną po drugiej. Rubiny szybko zauważyły brak jednego ze statków, przyleciały tam gdzie wykryto zaginiony pojazd, nie mówiły nic Diamentom, Mullit przecież musiała mieć powód do kradzieży, a że Rubiny z Mulią się wyśmienicie znały to były pewne, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Mullit jednak nie chciała odpowiedzieć, kazała im wracać na Homeworld, Rubiny nie uginały się, dalej prosiły o wytłumaczenie od przyjaciółki, lecz im bardziej błagały, tym bardziej podburzały Mulię. Mullit wreszcie zdenerwowana wyciągnęła swoją broń, chociaż w środku bała się samemu na Rubiny wyskoczyć to nie chciała dać po sobie poznać, że to co robi jest kompletnie improwizowane. Rubiny odeszły krok do tyłu, Mulia przecież była miłym klejnotem, nie zrobiłaby komuś krzywdy. Klejnoty ciągle próbowały rozmawiać, lecz ta wreszcie chociaż wystraszona zamachnęła kataną pozbawiając jedną z Rubin fizycznej formy. Przez jej mózg przechodziło tysiące myśli, nie odzywała się. Rubiny cofnęły się jeszcze bardziej, czuły, że Mullit może być zakażona. Mulią zawładnął okropny strach przed tym, że nieproszone Rubiny wszystko powiedzą Diamentom - drugi wymach kataną położył kres Rubinom. Mulia musiała zapewnić sobie bezpieczeństwo, uszkodziła każdą z Rubin by te nie mogły się zregenerować. Obydwa statki ustawiła w systemie jako nieaktywne by nikt więcej nie przyleciał. Ponownie zajęła się planem, lecz teraz już wiedziała, że spokojnie na Homeworld nie wróci jeśli dobrze się nie przygotuje. Lata jej zajęło obmyślanie, trening, lecz wreszcie była gotowa. Statki ustawiła na ponownie aktywne oraz potrzebujące wsparcia, wiedziała, że przybędą klejnoty wyższe Rubinom, spokojnie czekała, rozglądając za nimi się po niebie. Nie śpieszyło jej się, dobrze wiedziała co ma zrobić. Powolnie zbierała odłamki z kamyków którym nie wyszło w przedszkolu, łączyła je, jeśli raz nie zobaczyły światła słonecznego to niech teraz zobaczą światło nocy. Niech fuzja która powstanie będzie silna, niech w proch zmiecie wszystko co na tej ziemi stanie, prochy martwej planety z klejnotami połączą się. Stworzy się nowa cywilizacja która by mogła masowo niszczyć galaktyki, niech wszystko się pogrąży w ciemności. Po co komu światło, niech wszystko będzie takie jak być powinno, niech rośliny zginą, niech wszelkie życie zniknie. Galaktyce ratunku brak. Mullit wiedziała, że nie może jako ona sama zawładnąć koloniami. Przybrała postać i tak już znienawidzonej przez wszystkich Rose Kwarc, niech więcej win spadnie na zdrajczynie. Sama siebie za jedną z tych co się odwróciły nie miała, czuła, że robi dobrze. Przecież jeśli zawładnie wielką ilością planet Diamenty będą ją szanować, podziękują jej za pomoc, czy klejnoty nie powinny być perfekcyjne, czy nie powinny wielkich rzeczy robić? Szybkie kolonizacje może i miałyby dużo defektów, lecz można by je rozbić i połączyć we wielkie wymuszone fuzje, byłoby to takie cudowne! Wreszcie przybyły "posiłki", pomyślały natychmiastowo, że wezwały je Rubiny zgładzone przez Rose Kwarc. Klejnotów nie przybyło dużo, a przynajmniej nie wystarczająco by poradzić sobie z wymuszonymi fuzjami. Moc manipulacji emocjami Mullit pozwoliła na swobodne kontrolowanie potworów, jeden klejnot po drugim znikał. Udało się przetrwać tylko jednej Perydot. Mullit chciała się jej pozbyć jak najszybciej, lecz ta przysięgła służyć jej, Mulia zaśmiała się w głos, Pery zdziwiła się. Mullit dała Perydot pozostać w fizycznej formie, lecz miała na nią oko. Fuzje zniszczyła, rozbiła na kawałeczki tak małe, że ledwo widoczne. Zebrała wszystkie odłamki klejnotów jakie miała i zabańkowała wszystkie razem. Klejnoty te były jej tylko potrzebne by na Homeworldzie pokazać wyższość. W środku nadal jednak czuła winę, lecz było już za późno by odwrócić się. Zaczęła coś, niech to skończy, nie naprawi przecież rozbitego klejnotu, nie jest Ajoitem. thumb|left|123pxBolało ją serce, lecz jej dawne życie już zniknęło. Zniszczyła dwa pierwsze statki na planecie, trzecim wybrała się na Homeworld zostawiając Perydot za sobą. W połowie drogi zatrzymała statek, nagły szok przez nią przeszedł. Przez pięćdziesiąt lat siedziała w statku w nicości. Jeszcze raz myślała co ona robi, przecież nikt nie wie, że ktokolwiek jest rozbity, nikt nie wie, że Mullit komuś coś zrobiła, lecz poczucie winy nadal biło w głowie Mulci. Mullit poczuła się mniejsza niż zwykle, wiedziała, oh jak bardzo ona wiedziała, że robi źle. Życie w ciemności jednak może tak pięknym by nie było, widać jak na nią wpłynęło. Tyle lat na ciemnych planetach w których pilnowała przedszkoli zaszkodziły jej okropnie. Otworzyła drzwi statku, spojrzała na księżyc bliskiej planety, czy tego ona chce? Czy tak to musi się skończyć? Czy na pewno Diamenty będą dumne? Zamknęła drzwi, zgasiła wszystkie światła statku, zwątpiła w swoją misję więc wysłała kapsułę pokierowaną by zabrać Perydot zostawioną na planecie. Mulia wróciła do formy klejnotu. Obudziła się niedługo, otulona cała narzutą lekką. Narzutka ta była z tego co pochłonęła, z całego światła księżyca jakie miała w sobie. Jak się okazało światło którego brakowało klejnotowi zostało zastąpione szkodliwym blaskiem od tych wszystkich Srebrnych Globów. Mullit była już pewna co chce zrobić. Przyleciała do podziemi Homeworldu z których planowała piąć się wyżej by dotrzeć do Diamentów. Wypuściła odłamki klejnotów z bańki, złączyła je tym razem z lepszym przemyśleniem. Koiła emocje fuzji kołysanką tworzoną przez wszystkie przedszkola. Udała się do centrum podziemi, oczywiście pod przykrywką Rose Kwarc. Struktura za strukturą, przekonywała klejnoty do dołączenia do niej, gdy te jednak się nie zgodziły brała swą katanę, stanowczym krokiem zapędzając klejnot w kozi róg, kołysanka śpiewana tak wtedy często nabierała siły, złości, a ten co sprzeciwił się szybko wyrok śmierci miał wykonany. Mullit wzbudziła nie tylko strach, ale i respekt wśród klejnotów podziemia które nie mogły nikomu niczego powiedzieć bo kto z powierzchni ich wysłucha? Mullit krok po kroku stawała się "Diamentem" podziemi Homeworldu, utworzyła cywilizację stworzoną tylko z tych którzy wierzyli w to co ona i słuchali się jej. Ignorowała ból który w sobie miała, była jakoś zadowolona z tego co osiągnęła manipulacją i strachem klejnotów. Każdy dzień był wypełniony chmurami śpiewającymi kołysanki z okruchów klejnotów, wszyscy wiedzieli co jaka kołysanka oznacza i woleli by żadna nie była śpiewana. Infekcja Mullit skakała na prawo, lewo z dziwniejszymi pomysłami. ... Lecz kiedyś wszystkiemu musi przyjść koniec. Podziemie nie miały dostępu do światła księżycowego, Mullit słabła z każdym dniem i wracała do swej cichej siebie. Królestwo wytworzone przez nią waliło się na jej oczach, bunty, walki których nie mogła zatrzymać. Próbowała jakoś zdobyć jeszcze trochę światła, jeszcze trochę tej cudownej gwiezdnej chmurki od której była uzależniona, lecz nie udawało to się. Powierzchnia przechodziła zmiany, opuszczenie podziemi było trudne. Czekała kilka lat, straciła cały księżyc. Chociaż większość klejnotów rozbiło się nawzajem to Mullit nie chciała by po cywilizacji był ślad, zniszczyła resztę co była przy życiu. Wiadomo jest, że kilku klejnotom udało się uciec. Lecz poranek musi wstać right|250px Ostatni raz w swoim życiu zmieniła formę, przybrała postać Szafiru, wymknęła się z podziemii zrobionym przed siebie wejściem, wtopiła się w tłum innych szafirów wędrujących do pałacu diamentów. Zachowywała się naturalnie jak tylko może, chociaż niektóre szafiry były sceptyczne co do niej. Mullit udało się dostać do budowli bezpiecznie, gdy nikt zbytnio nie zwracał uwagi przemknęła się w cichsze miejsce i wróciła do swej oryginalnej formy. Spokojnie poszła w stronę gdzie zwykle stały Rubiny - oczywiście było ich mniej niż gdy ostatni raz się widzieli, Mullit było źle gdyż wiedziała, że to jej wina. Czerwone koleżanki natychmiastowo podbiegły do Mulli pytając się gdzie ona była tyle czasu, czy coś jej się stało. Mulcia nie mogła oczywiście powiedzieć prawdy, zmyśliła, że była więziona pod rządami Rose Kwarc w podziemiach. Rubiny chciały powiadomić Diament o tym, że Rose Kwarc ukrywa się w podziemiach Homeworldu, ale Mulia ich zatrzymała mówiąc, iż odziały już zostały wysłane. Mullit na nowo mogła żyć na Homeworldzie, zobaczyła, że chyba lepiej jej być ignorowaną przez innych, niż przywódczynią. Odłamki klejnotów które jeszcze miała przy sobie wrzuciła do jednego ze statków. Ponownie włóczyła się po pałacu, znalazła sobie zajęcie - sprawdzanie czy wszyscy robią to co powinni. Jak Lata mijały tak zapominała o ''Nocy. ''Spokojnie żyła sobie, aż do czasu niedalekiego. Temat Rose Kwarc wrócił ponownie, Rubiny chciały by Mulia była jednym ze świadków na Procesie rebeliantki, ale odmawiała za każdym razem. Coś w tej Rose Kwarc wydawało jej się dziwne, nie chodzi tylko o wygląd, ale i charakter oraz fakt, że ona w ogóle żyje. Próbowała się pytać innych, lecz reszta Klejnotów wiedziała tyle co ona - jedno wielkie nic, kompletne zakłopotanie. Nie bała się oczywiście, Diamenty poradzą sobie z Rose, są silniejsze niż jakiś kwarc. W przerwach od swojej pracy sprawdzała rozwój sytuacji Rose. Podpytywała Cyrkony i Agaty, dowiedziała się trochę rzeczy, ale nadal to nie było tyle co informacje od samych Diamentów. Nie chciała więcej ryzykować, przez swoje krótkie życie i tak wystarczająco się narażała. Nie skradała się za Diamentami by czegoś się dowiedzieć, skradała się za ich Perłami - to było o wiele bezpieczniejsze, prawda? Plotki Pereł dziwiły, śmieszyły, a czasem nawet oburzały Mullit. Sytuacja Rose Kwarc wydawała się niedorzeczna, dla Mulci już bardziej sensowne było zachowanie jakie włożyła w życiorys Rose podczas ''Nocy. '' Diamenty wybrały się na Ziemię, Mulia czekała z niecierpliwością na wieści o progressie Zlepka. Nadal nie wiedziała czy Rose została ukarana, czy nie. Rozmawiała z Rubinami o tym co się może teraz stać. Wreszcie na Homeworld powróciły przywódczynie oznajmiając, że Różowa Diament jednak żyje. Mullit i Rubiny nie mogły w to uwierzyć, niektóre klejnoty spekulowały wielkie zmiany, wojny. Mulci okropnie dziwne wydawał się nagły powrót Różowej Diament, nie mówiąc już o tym, że była Rebeliantką. Od Rubinów dowiedziała się o balu który miała wyprawić "Steven". Nie chciała przychodzić na przyjęcie, jednak koleżanki ją przekonały by jednak się zjawiła - głównie dla jej bezpieczeństwa. Podczas balu stała gdzieś w cieniu obserwując wszystko, czekając na coś wielkiego. Początkowo chciała wyjść, mimo, że nigdy nie była na żadnym to wyraźnie było widać u niej niechęć do imprez, lecz nagle wszystko się zatrzymało. Mullit się obejrzała i ujrzała Różowy Diament w fuzji. Szybko uciekła z pomieszczenia, wiedziała, że fuzje wciąż nie są akceptowane, a zdenerwowana twarz Żółtego Diamentu którą Mulcia zobaczyła kątem oka nie wróżyła niczego dobrego. Po kilkunastu minutach z balu wybiegły również koleżanki Mulii, kompletnie wystraszone. Wszystkie razem dla bezpieczeństwa udały się najdalej od sali tronowej jak tylko się dało. Jak kilka dni mijało tak Klejnoty nadal siedziały w bezpiecznym miejscu nie narażając się na ciągły gniew Żółtego Diamentu, o zmianach w sytuacji słyszały od sierżantującej Ametyst. Podczas ukrywania się kamienie znowu zaczęły spekulować o Różowym Diamencie, Rose Kwarc. Nic już nie miało dla nich sensu, cała Rada Diamentów? Bzdury i ściema, wszystko co zrobiły do tej pory to jeden wielki bałagan. Mulia nie mogła uwierzyć, że początkowo miała być wysłana do tak nieodpowiedzialnego Diamentu. Klejnoty miały chwilę gdy chciały się postawić Diamentom, ale Mulcia wiedząc jak to może się skończyć odwodziła koleżanki od planu, wręcz błagała by przestały chociażby myśleć o Rebeli. Wreszcie Ametyst oznajmiła, że mogą spokojnie wyjść, od teraz cały Homeworld będzie inny. Diamenty ogłosiły kolejny raz Erę 3, lecz teraz już lepszą niż wcześniej planowały. Mulia zaśmiała się, kompletnie już zgłupiała, a raczej sądziłą, że Diamenty zgłupiały. Nic tam nie robiło sensu, ale ostatecznie zignorowała cały absurd sytuacji i wróciła do swoich zwyczajnych obowiązków, lecz... zaraz... jej obowiązki już nie miały sensu. Homeworld stał się innym miejscem, wszyscy robią co chcą, nie ma kogo pilnować. Mullit ponownie szlajała się po pałacu bez żadnego celu, często rozmawiała z koleżankami Rubinami, miały teraz nieskończoną ilość czasu. Klejnoty postanowiły poduczyć się w walce, nawet jeśli ta się im już nie przyda. Mullit chodziła na regularne treningi które sobie użądzały Rubiny, lubiła obserwować ich walkę. Jednego dnia Mulcia spytała się koleżanek czy mogłaby zaprosić inne Klejnoty, szanowała to, że spotkania do tej pory były prywatne, ale kamyki mogłyby się wiele nauczyć od Rubinek. Rubki trochę myślały, ale wreszcie się zgodziły. Tak otworzono pierwszy "klub walk" na Homeworldzie. Znowu coś się działo, Mulia ponownie mogła pilnować czy wszyscy robią co im rozkazały inne klejnoty. Wszystko pomimo nowych zasad było jakby po staremu. Klejnoty ciągle się biły, Mullit doglądała czy każdy wykonuje swoje zadanie. Świat był cudowny, nic nie trzeba zmieniać! Z czasem nawet klejnoty wyższych rang przychodziły na treningi, Szafiry wręcz kochały się bić. Homeworld na serio się zmieniał, ale wciąż zachowywał swoje korzenie. Czasem ktoś się zranił, ale zawsze był Ajoit do pomocy. Mówiąc o zranieniach... Jednym z nowych pomysłów Rubinów były zawody w rzucaniu bronią w tarczę przed którą stoi klejnot, wszyscy wzięli to za cudowną zabawę. Ametysty wygłupiały się zmieniając formę tak by nikt ich nie trafił, akwamaryny fruwały by tylko nie oberwać, nawet Ajoit potrafił zaryzykować pozbawienie grupy pielęgniarza. Wreszcie Rubiny zapytały, czy może Mullit nie chciałaby stanąć przed tarczą bo ciągle tylko patrzy się na wszystkich i nic nie robi. Mulia oczywiście stanęła, nie chciała psuć zabawy koleżankom oraz trzeba przyznać, że brakowało jej adrenaliny. Szybko się jednak okazało, że lepiej było jej stać i pilnować głupiutkich klejnotów. Stanęła przed tarczą pewna, że wszystko będzie dobrze - wszystkim się udawało wyjść bez szwanku. Wszystkie klejnoty zebrały się dookoła, wyklaskiwały równy rytm zachęcający do akcji. Rubin rzuciła nożykiem śmiejąc się radośnie gdy nagle. Cisza. Wszyscy osłupieli. Mullit została poofnięta. Nowy Dom (akcja ok. 0,5-1 rok przed SU:F) Mullit zregenerowała w oszklonym od góry pomieszczeniu, na jego środku była dziwna nieokreślona machina. Mulcia usiadła na ziemi i zaczęła się rozglądać, ale wolała zbytnio nie szperać - mogło coś jej się stać. Przez jakiś czas leżała patrząc się w niebo, aż wreszcie usłyszała, że coś się dzieje. Ktoś wchodził do pomieszczenia w którym została "zamknięta". Mullit wyciągnęła katanę z zamiarem obrony, drzwi się uchylały, aż wreszcie... Ukazała się postać zaspanego Ronaldo Frymana, mieszkańca Beach City. Postać nie wyglądała groźnie więc Mulcia opuściła broń i podążała wzrokiem za osobnikiem. Fryman początkowo nawet nie zauważył obecności Mullit, dopiero co się obudził, co go winić. Gdy wreszcie otrzeźwiał oraz zorientował się, że coś nowego przebywa w jego "gabinecie" pierw odskoczył do tyłu, ale po chwili wydukał z siebie pytanie kim jest, skąd jest i czy nie jest wężoczłowiekiem. Mullit oczywiście nie odpowiedziała, sama nie wiedziała kim oraz czym jest Ron, oraz co ona robi w tym pokoju. thumb|left Po chwili Fryman zauważył brak klejnotu który dostał od Larsa, dodał dwa do dwóch i zrozumiał, że to coś w jego pokoju to jest klejnot taki jak reszta żyjących w mieście. Uspokoił się, próbował porozmawiać z klejnotem, ale ta nadal się bała. Ronaldo był cóż... zmieszany, powinien dzwonić do Stevena? Spytać się Larsa czemu jak to przysięgał ODŁAMEK klejnotu nagle jest prawowitym klejnotem? Czy może zostawić to wszystko i sobie poradzić z tym niegadającym czymś? Ostatecznie postanowił porozmawiać o tym ze swoim młodszym bratem, okazało się to najlepszym możliwym pomysłem. Peedee znał się z Neferytem który jak się okazało dość dobrze kojarzył Mullit, może nie z tego, że się kolegowali, ale dużo o niej słyszał. Neferyt pomogła przy porozumiewaniu się z Mulcią, wytłumaczyła, że pewnie szybko ludziom nie zaufa więc należy wytłumaczyć jej osoby za pomocą gestów jak np. Ronaldo stał się klapnięciem w obydwa policzki, a Mullit klepnięciem w kolanko. Mulcia szybko to załapała, lecz zaczęła mylić Perłę z Perydot, oczywiście jej na tym nie zależało - nadal nie lubiła Kryształowych Klejnotów. Bracia Fryman podziękowali Neferyt za pomoc, inaczej by chyba wieki zastanawiali co zrobić! Oczywiście Mullit musiała być przedstawiona Larsowi, jego winą było niedopatrzenie i nie ukrywajmy tego - porwanie klejnotu. Laramie był zdziwiony, Mulcia jednak próbowała zachować spokój, kojarzyła ten głos skądś. Lars poradził Ronaldo by udać się z Mullit do Stevena, on się zna na klejnotach, jednak gdy tylko Mulcia usłyszała imię Steven kopnęła Laramiego w piszczel. Wszyscy jasno zrozumieli, że Kryształowe Klejnoty odpadają. Obecna przy rozmowie Sadie zaproponowała by była razem z Defektami, lecz gdy zaczęła wymieniać które klejnoty należą do grupy Defektów Mulia natychmiastowo zaczęła się wiercić, kojarzyła te klejnoty z Podziemi. Wreszcie Peedee zaproponował by nic z tym nie robić, niech Mullit zostanie z Ronaldo bo co mu to za różnica skoro klejnoty i tak nie muszą załatwiać podstawowych ludzkich potrzeb. Wszyscy jednogłośnie zdecydowali, że tak będzie najlepiej. Mullit od tamtego czasu mieszkała z latarni, pierwsze tygodnie były trudne bo nadal mało ufała ludziom, ale im dłużej żyła w Beach City tym bardziej się przyzwyczajała do tego co dawniej niszczyła. Jako, że w latarni bywał tylko Ronaldo oraz okazjonalnie Sadie, Lars czy Peedee to Mulcia mogła spokojnie się rozwijać i poznawać Ziemię od tej innej strony. Okazało się, że ludzie są zabawni, znaczy niektóre ich, zachowania. Bardzo spodobało jej się spanie, szczególnie, że mogła to robić gdziekolwiek przez swój wzrost. Często została zabierana na różne wyprawy badawcze Ronaldo. Rozpoczęła dorywczą pracę w Smażalni Frytek oraz "pracę na pełny etat" przy blogu o Dziwactwach Beach City. Mimo iż nie lubiła bali chętnie zaczęła chodzić na różne festiwale w mieście, czasem nawet występując. Nie chciała jednak iść do Małej Szkółki stworzonej w Beach City, czuła, że by pozbawiła ją kompletnie jej Klejnotowej natury - to, że teraz mieszka na Ziemi nie znaczy, że ma być człowiekiem. Przy okazji nie miała dobrej relacji z Kryształowymi Klejnotami przez polowania na które czasem chodziła Mullit. Sadie zaproponowała by Mullit została niemą psycholog, więc Mulcia się tego podjęła, wychodzi jej to dobrze, chociaż czasem w środku badania zdarzy się by jakiś Ametyst wleciał do pokoju.. Defekty od czasu do czasu zabierają Mullit na Homeworld by mogła spotkać się z Klejnotami które wolały zostać w swoim domu niż zamieszkać na Ziemi. Wszystko może i wydaje się dziwne, ale Mullit potrafi się zadomowić w tym nowym miejscu, wreszcie może odsapnąć od całego tego zamieszania Diamentów. Nie zwraca już uwagi na to co robią Kryształowe Klejnoty, szczególnie co robi Rose- Różowy Diament. Mulcia oddała się wcześniej ignorowanym, albo nieodkrytym pasjom. Ziemia okazała się jednak nie tak złym miejscem za jakie je miała te kilka setek lat temu, chyba na tym pora zakończyć historię młodego, ale szalonego klejnotu jakim jest Mullit. Wszystko teraz już będzie dobrze. center|270px Koniec 'Zdolności' Jak każdy klejnot, Mullit może wywołać broń, zmieniać kształt, tworzyć fuzję, bańkować przedmioty i odsyłać swoje ciało do formy klejnotu. thumb|103px|Katana Mullit Manipulacja emocjami Poza zwyczajną rozmową która może pocieszyć Mullit ma również zdolności manipulacyjne. Może zapanować nad emocjami klejnotów które wyraźnie są w niestabilnym stanie emocjonalnym, pomogło jej to panować nad wymuszonymi fuzjami. Jest to również przydatne podczas rozmów z Diamentami które potrafią okropnie mocno reagować. Chociaż manipulacja, aż tak dobrze nie działa na Diamenty to nadal pozwala to złagodzić ich reakcje. Manipulacja pomaga również gdy Mullit sama jest smutna, lecz nadal chce komuś pomóc, wtedy jej rozmowy na nic by się zdały, ale manipulacja nadal pomoże. Manipulacja działa nie tylko na klejnoty lecz również na ludzi i zwierzęta, praktycznie na wszystko co ma emocje. Nigdy nie używa na sobie manipulacji, nie użyła je również po Nocy, wiedziała, że musi przeżyć wszystkie żale by później na nowo być lepszym klejnotem. Ci co wiedzą o tym co zrobiła proszą ją o to by wreszcie się przełamała i sama się pocieszyła, lecz ta będzie zawsze odmawiać. Manipulacja emocji i tak będzie działać na Mullit gdy ta będzie pozbawiona fizycznej formy, naprawienie emocji to też forma regeneracji. Dlatego gdy zregenerowała się Beach City czuła się lepiej na Homeworldzie i mogła prościej przyzwyczaić się do sytuacji w której została postawiona. Manipulacja piaskiem Mullit potrafi kontrolować piasek, jednak nie używa tego często - zwyczajnie nie ma powodów do tego. W całej swojej egzystencji użyła tego może z dwa razy i to nie na Homeworldzie, ale na Ziemi by pokazać coś czego ludzie mogli jeszcze nie widzieć. Śpiew i Taniec Głos Mullit od kiedy maska przylgnęła do jej twarzy jest słyszalny tylko dla wybranych osób, chociaż to bardziej myśli niż prawdziwy głos. Jest to związane z ''Manipulacją Emocji ''prawdziwego głosu używa do rozbijania klejnotów. Jak się okazało nie musi zwyczajnie krzyczeć, może również ułożyć harmonię by uszkodzić klejnot w taki czy inny sposób. Oczywiście swojego głosu nie używa tylko do rozbijania innych, to nie jest Mullit z ''Nocy. ''Lubi śpiewać zwyczajnie dla śpiewania. Swojego głosu do rozrywek zaczęła używać dzięki Sadie, praktykowanie śpiewu z dziewczyną pomogło w regeneracji głosu. Mimo, że Mullit może lekko śpiewać to nadal mówienie jej nie wychodzi i do porozumiewania się z innymi używa pseudo-migowego. Rzadko śpiewa kołysanki z dość oczywistych powodów. Tańczyła tylko przed okresem ''Nocy, ''ale nie można jej odjąć talentu do walców! Umiejętności Cyrkowe Jak prawdopodobnie każdy różowy kamień Mullit jest dobrym cyrkowcem mimo, że okazuje to tylko w wyjątkowych sytuacjach. Potrafi żonglować oraz jeździć na bicyklu. Nie lubi się wygłupiać przez co też nie lubi Spinelów. Manipulacja chmurami Jest to umiejętność którą bardzo lubi, nie tylko pozwala jej to na zaimponowanie i zainteresowanie innym, ale przy okazji może dzięki swojej umiejętności skakać po chmurach. Lubi zasypiać otulona kołderką chmurek, czasem oczywiście dostaje kazanie od Ronaldo za to, że cała latarnia zaparowała z winy jej "łóżka". Gdy jeszcze nie była przyzwyczajona do Ziemi uciekała wysoko na chmurach przed ludźmi. Chmur używa również jako metody transportu, po co się pieszo męczyć gdy ma się chmurki! Nieważne czy jest czyste niebo, manipulacja pozwala również tworzyć chmury. Chodzą pogłoski, że ta umiejętność może również pozwolić Mullit na stworzenie chmur burzowych czy gradowych, ale sama tego nigdy nie sprawdzała i woli tego nie robić, jeśli to by się okazało prawdą i nie mogła zapanować nad burzą mogłoby być źle. Klejnot Relacje Rubiny Rubiny dość oczywiste, że były sporą częścią życia Mullitthumb|206px, zawsze się razem wygłupiały. Klejnociki prawie zawsze mogły na sobie polegać. Kochały razem się wygłupiać - wybuchać piasek, udawać, że podpala się włosy Agat. Mullit szczerze kochała swoje przyjaciółki, mimo, że nadal się spotykają to brakuje jej Rubinków. Szczególnie przywiązana jest do pierwszej poznanej przez siebie Rubin z klejnotem na prawej kostce, ta Rubin była bardzo miłą, jako jedna z niewielu wie o tym co zrobiła Mullit, wie że Mulcia nie była sobą gdy to wszystko się działo. Wspierała ją jak tylko mogła, gdy Mulia nie wytrzymywała sama ze sobą kosteczka przy niej była i pocieszała jak tylko mogła najlepiej, lecz wiadomo, że nikt lepiej nie potrafi pocieszać niż sama Mullit. Nigdy jednak Mulcia i Kosia nie złączyły się w fuzje - obydwie mają to za coś dziwnego, a wręcz obrzydliwego. Miały wiele podobnych poglądów dlatego tak szkoda, że Kostka wolała zostać na Homeworldzie. Ich relacja stała się również trochę niezręczna po incydencie w którym Mulcia została poofnięta - tak, odpowiedzialną za to była właśnie Kosia. Rubin przepraszała, mówiła, że powinna być ostrożniejsza, że co ona sobie myślała, ale przecież Mullit nie sądzi, że Kostka celowo to zrobiła i jej już dawno wybaczyła. Wypadek z bronią to również nie było pierwsze zło które uczyniła Kostka, wypadek z maską to też jej wina. Mulia jednak mimo wszystko będzie wybaczać bo wie, że ta Rubin nie jest tak silna jak reszta i nigdy by nie zrobiła czegoś Mulci by sprawić jej przykrość - zwyczajnie jest niezdarna. Gdy Kolanko przylatuje na Homeworld zawsze godziny spędza na rozmowach z Rubinami o tym co się działo na Ziemi, nawet jak to najnudniejsze zajęcie o którym można pomyśleć. Potrafi z pasją rozmawiać o zwyczajnym oglądaniu gwiazd czy spaniu. Rubiny słuchają uważnie każdej jej historii, może nawet trochę się przekonują do pomysłu przeprowadzki na nową planetę, lecz wciąż muszą upilnować klub. Raz Mulaśka zaczęła opowiadać o serialach które jej pokazała Sadie, jak wtedy Rubincie się zaciekawiły, bardzo chciały zobaczyć jakieś show, wydawało się to czymś odległym, lecz tak niezwykłym. Reszta Rubinów to również bliskie przyjaciółki Mullit, ale oczywiście nigdy nie będą tak bliskie jak Kostka, bądźmy szczerzy - by Mulia zdradziła ci swój najciemniejszy sekret to musisz być kimś wyjątkowym. Wyjątkowym kimś na pewno nie jest nasza Rubin, wspomniane już było jak Mulcia nie lubi fuzji? Szczególnie fuzja Szafiru z Rubinem jest dla niej nie do pomyślenia. Nie wspominając o tym, że Rubin to rebeliantka, Kryształowy Klejnot czyli praktycznie gorszy byt. Nieważne ile by przekonywać Mulię, że Rubka jest fajna, a nawet zabawna to ta i tak będzie ją brać za zdrajczynię której ufać nie można! A co z rozbitymi i uszkodzonymi przez Mulię Rubinami. Okropnie Mulcię boli to co im zrobiła, okropnie szanuje Rubiny i chyba nigdy sobie nie wybaczy takiej zdrady dla przyjaciół. Najchętniej by przeprosiła żywe koleżanki, lecz wie, iż nie może się ujawnić bo kara by była okropna. Niestety nie można już naprawić Rubinów które skrzywdziła, zostało wspomniane, że je wyrzuciła do statku, nie wie gdzie są i czy w ogóle jeszcze są w jakiekolwiek formie obecne gdzieś w galaktyce. Każdą szkodę próbuje jakoś wynagrodzić żywym Rubinom - pomagając im w pracy, dając jakieś prezenty, dosłownie robiąc cokolwiek by zrzucić z serca poczucie winy. Klejnoty średnio rozumieją tą przesadną uprzejmość Mulki, ale nie narzekają. Mulcia chciała pokazać Rubinom ludzkie zwyczaje, raz zorganizowała nocowanie w typowym nastoletnim stylu - połowa Klejnotów nie rozumiała sensu tego, zaś druga połowa cudownie się bawiła. Rubiny również pokazują co się zmieniło na Homeworldzie, niektóre zmiany tak dziwią Mullit, że potrzebuje kilka minut by zrozumieć o co chodzi z nową rzeczą. Rubiki są serio pomocne, zadziwiające jak szybko i jak bardzo Homeworld może się zmienić Kryształowe Klejnoty Chyba nie zaskoczę was faktem, że relacje Kryształowych Klejnotów z Mulcią nie są najlepsze. Mulia jak większość klejnotów nienawidzi zdrajców mimo, iż sama była jednym. Nie zapominajmy o tym, że gdyby nie nienawiść do Ziemi - siedziby KK to cała Noc ''by mogła się w ogóle nie wydarzyć. Rose Kwarc / Steven Universe Uczucia wobec tej postaci są tak mieszane, z jednej strony to powinien być jej Diament, ale z drugiej strony to rebeliantka. Również obecne działania Rose sprawiają, że Mullit nie przekonuje się do tego Klejnotu. Nie pomijajmy faktu podawania się za Rose Kwarc za czasu ''Nocy ''po takim czymś trudno by było spojrzeć jej prosto w twarz. Zniechęca ją okropnie to jak bardzo Steven chce by wszyscy byli dobrzy, chłopiec nie podchodzi realistycznie do życia, nie wszyscy mogą być lepsi i musi to zrozumieć. Mullit jednak woli nie rozmawiać o swoich poglądach z Rose. Większość swojej opinii wyrobiła z plotek słyszanych od innych klejnotów. Możliwe, że gdyby znała ją wcześniej to ich relacje by były lepsze niż niezręczna cisza. Ludzie opowiadali jej, że jak się lepiej pozna Stevena to da się go polubić, ale jednak Mullit nie może się przełamać. Granat Granat nie lubi za sam fakt bycia fuzją, a szczególnie fuzją Szafira z Rubinem, wydaje jej się również zbyt pewna siebie, wredna. Całe usposobienie Granat dla Mulci to istny żart, wydaje się jej być okropnie sztuczna, fałszywa oraz niezmiernie irytująca. Mullit nie trzeba uzasadnienia czemu tak sądzi, zwyczajnie ta fuzja ją niezmiernie denerwuje. Granat również nie jest fanką Mullit, mają o sobie podobne zdania. Steven oczywiście pilnuje Klejnotu by nie pokazała się jej Rubinowa strona która chętnie by skrzywdziła Mulcię by tylko ta przestała mówić okropne rzeczy o fuzjach. Ametyst Z jakiegoś powodu Mullit ma szacunek do wszystkich Ametystów, nasza Ame jest jedynym kryształowym klejnotem jakiemu Mulia wybaczyła rebelię. Wszystko to jest spowodowane nastawieniem Mulci do ogółu tych fioletowych kamieni - ma je za dość głupiutkie, sądzi iż Rose zmanipulowała Fiolecikiem dlatego Ame została Rebeliantką. Kilka razy nawet rozmawiały, Mulia polubiła Ametyst, lecz nie uznałaby swojej relacji z nią za przyjaźń - bardziej koleżeństwo. Czasem razem coś zjedzą, czy zagrają w jakąś grę plażową, ale średnio im po drodze. Perydot Nie utrzymują ze sobą kontaktu. Ajoit left|222px Mullit nigdy nie rozumiała przywiązania Ajoit do swojego Diamentu, nie tylko bo sama nie miała zbytniej okazji na początku poznać swojej Diament, Ajoit nie wydawała się postacią zależną od innych. Mulcia oczywiście znała Mały Kamyk za krótko by móc naprawdę wiedzieć co się w niej kryje. Ogółem nie miały ze sobą jakichś wielkich, niezwykłych doznań, Mulia znała Ajo tylko z tego co ta wykonywała, dla Kolanka to była tylko pielęgniarka. Od czasu poofnięcia Mullit w klubie walk te dwa kamienie ze sobą nie rozmawiały. Ajoit zwyczajnie boi się tego, że Mulia by ją znienawidziła, ze brak udzielenia pomocy podczas tego wypadku. Ronaldo Fryman thumb|222px Ronaldo może i być trochę dziwny, ale jest dobrym opiekunem dla Mullit, jak wszyscy się spodziewali, że zacznie wariować i nie wiadomo co robić to ten spokojnie podszedł do kwestii "wychowania" klejnotu. Powoli uczył Mulię nowego życia które na nią nagle spadło. Gdy coś nie wychodziło Klejnocikowi ten nie przechodził do kolejnych rzeczy by później do tego wrócić, tłumaczył coś, aż Mulcia zrozumiała - oczywiście tłumaczył to powoli i dokładnie, nie wiedział przecież jak Klejnoty się uczą, ale skoro coś mu nie wychodzi to trzeba poćwiczyć, jak z dzieckiem. Mulia mówi, iż kilka razy chciała się poddać w nauce, ale cierpliwość Frymana jej pomogła i gdyby nie to teraz prawdopodobnie by jej było trudniej w Beach City. Oczywiście Ronaldo nie jest nadczłowiekiem, czasem już cierpliwość uciekała, Mulcia wiedziała, że to zły znak i próbowała samemu się nauczyć tego na co już sił nie miał Frytek. Nie chciała przecież zawieść tak miłej dla niej osoby. Gdy tylko Mulia przychodziła z czymś czego się sama nauczyła Ron był... dumny? Trudno określić to uczucie, ale na pewno cieszył się, że Mullit idzie coraz lepiej. W przerwach od nauki rozmawiał z Mulią o różnych rzeczach, Ronaldo jest jedną z osób której Mulia pozwala się usłyszeć. Jak się okazuje mają dużo wspólnych tematów, nawet podobne poczucie humoru. Mullit sama sobie się dziwi, że potrafiła się zaprzyjaźnić z człowiekiem. Ta dwójka odnalazła w sobie wielkich przyjaciół, gdy tylko Kolanko usłyszała o tym co się dzieje w głowie Rona czego na dobrą sprawę nie widać na pierwszy, czy nawet drugi rzut oka kompletnie osłupiała. Gdy tylko Fryman ma gorszy dzień, wyraźnie widać, że jest smutny Mulcia się martwi i oczywiście używa swoich mocy. Zaproponowała nawet pomoc w naprawieniu relacji z ludźmi o których mówił Ron, lecz ten wolał załatwić wszystko samemu. Oczywiście Klejnot mogący naprawiać problemy innych wydawał się czymś ciekawym, ale czasem rozsądek musi wziąć górę nad rozrywką. Mulia serio lubi spędzać czas z rodziną Frymanów, szczególnie chodzić na wyprawy w szukaniu Dziwactw organizowane przez Ronniego. Wycieczki są o dziwo spokojne, można na nich dobrze wypocząć przy okazji znajdując ciekawe rzeczy, albo ucząc się śmiesznych ludzkich rzeczy jak gwizdania źdźbłem trawy, albo skoro przy muzyce jesteśmy - wykrajaniem z gałęzi drzew, fletów. Mullit również pomaga przy pseudo-badaniach Ronaldo, właśnie dlatego zaczęła polowania na Klejnoty, odziwo nie kojarzyło jej się to z przeszłością i poofała klejnoty w najlepsze. Poofnięte klejnoty przynosiła do latarni by Ron mógł je badać. Kiedyś Fryman zażartował, że niedługo będzie eksperymentować na Mulci, cóż niestety rzucił tym żartem w gorszy dzień - Mulia wzięła ten żart na poważnie przez co Ron trafił na jakiś czas do szpitala... dostał biedaczek z katany. Mullit oczywiście przepraszała, Ronaldo wybaczył klejnocikowi, ale na przyszłość już uważał z żartami. Oczywiście poza badaniami, są jeszcze typowo ziemskie sprawy jak oglądanie telewizji czy granie w gry. Jak się okazało Mulia bardzo lubi Horrory! Sadie Miller left|222px Sadie jest nauczycielką śpiewu Mullit, znaczy nie do końca. Mulia potrafi śpiewać, nawet bardzo ładnie, ale w myślach. Sadie pomaga Mulci odzyskać głos ukryty pod maską. Zajęcia odbywają się rzadko, ale coraz lepiej skutkują. Piosenkarka uważa, że dla Mulii najlepsze jest śpiewanie mocnych piosenek, rocka, metalu - krzyki rzeczywiście pomagają Mullit w odzyskaniu głosu. Sadie również wprowadza Mulię do bardziej ������������������ spraw jak zajmowanie się włosami, jeju, jak one plotkują podczas tego! Kiedyś Sadie zaproponowała zrobienie Mullit czarnych pasemek by dodać do jej rockowego stylu, Mulcia się zgodziła. Jakiego to one zawału nie przyprawiły Ronaldo gdy ten wrócił do latarni i zobaczył pokój cały w artykułach fryzjerskich oraz emo wersję Kolanka. Dużo było później sprzątania, ale jak bardzo to się opłacało. Blondynka pomaga z muzyką i rytmem w piosenkach Mulci, właśnie Sadie przekonała Klejnocik do występowania publicznie. Mullit jakoś bardzo może i nie lubi występów przed mieszkańcami Beach City, ale gdy tylko banda Sadie potrzebuje Supportu to Mulcia chętnie się zgłasza. Na początku artykułu jest wspomniane, że gdy śpiewa mało kto ją słyszy, cóż śpiew na scenie Mulia bierze za "zadania domowe" więc nie boi się ich wykonywać. Dziewczynki czasem urządzają sobie nocki serialowe, szczególnie lubią stare seriale Disneya. Dość niedawno Ronaldo wyjechał na tydzień z Peedeem i poprosił Sadie o zajęcie się Mullią. Po powrocie do domu okropnie się zdziwił, cały gabinet był pełen zdjęć postaci z ,,Czarodzieji z Weverly Place" oraz kartonów po sokach. Te dwie serio nie mogą być zostawiane same w latarni, okropnie bałaganią! Cóż, ważne, że dobrze się przy tym bawią! Oopsie Tutaj opisane są wydarzenia w przyszłości!! Po wielu zajęciach z Mullit, Sadie stwierdziła, że Mulia będzie mogła spokojnie mówić, jak tylko pozbędzie się maski. Słyszała kiedyś od Stevena o regeneracjach klejnotów, wiedziała też, że jeśli pozbawi się ich fizycznej formy nic się nie stanie tak długo jak kamień jest nieuszkodzony. Pomyślała, że nowa forma Mulii dzięki zajęciom będzie mogła spokojnie zdjąć maskę i mówić. Dowiedziała się, iż jednej nocy Ronaldo nie będzie siedział w latarni, więc Mulcia będzie sama. Przyszła późną porą, wiedziała kiedy Mullit chodzi spać. Powoli uchyliła drzwi, wzięła katanę którą Ron zawsze trzymał przy wejściu, na palcach podeszła do śpiącego Klejnotu i pomimo wahań pozbawiła ją formy fizycznej. Następnego dnia przyszła zobaczyć czy Mulia już się zregenerowała, weszła akurat w środku czegoś w rodzaju kłótni. Mullit krzyczała na Ronaldo ze swoją bronią w ręku i obwiniała, że to on ją poofnął tylko by móc eksperymentować. Emocje Sadie szybko leciały przez jej głowę - z jednej strony szczęśliwa, że Mulia może normalnie mówić, lecz z drugiej zła na siebie, że cała wina spadła na Ronniego. Podbiegła do Klejnotu, złapała ją za rękę w której trzymała broń i powiedziała, że to jej wina. Mulia początkowo nie chciała uwierzyć, lecz Sadie wszystko jej wytłumaczyła. Pierw się trochę gniewała, blondynka mogła jej powiedzieć, wtedy Mullit sama by się odesłała do klejnotu, ale zrozumiała, że przecież to człowiek, co on ma wiedzieć o klejnotach. Niedługo później Mulcia podziękowała, że teraz może już swobodnie przywoływać i odsyłać maskę, oraz nie musi się męczyć z głosem. Lars Barriga right|222px Do Larsa ma mieszane uczucia, dobrze wie, że to przez niego znajduje się teraz na Ziemi, ale przecież gdyby nie on to by nie poznała Sadie i Ronaldo. Nie rozmawiają ze sobą zbyt często, początkowo Laramie czuł się dość dziwnie w obecności Mullit, nie chciał być brany za jej opiekuna, ogółem nie chciał by mu mówiono o tym jak porwał klejnot - on przecież nie zrobił tego celowo! Z czasem jednak musiał się przyzwyczaić do Mullit gdyż Sadie często ją zapraszała na spotkania. Oczywiście po jakimś okresie się z sobą mniej więcej oswoili, lecz przyjaźń to to nie jest. Mają jednak moment w swoich dziennych rutynach gdzie muszą spędzić czas razem. Raz Sadie zaśmiała się, że Lars by nie wytrzymał na crossficie dłużej od Mullit, Laramie wziął to sobie za wyzwanie i od tego czasu chodzi z Mulcią ćwiczyć. Pewnym jest to, że Klejnot z nadludzką siłą będzie lepszy od człowieka, ale Lars nadal się stara. Mulia oczywiście nie popisuje się by nie robić Laramiemu przykrości. Musi uważać przy rozmowach z nim i Ronaldo, wie, że jeśli coś źle powie może doprowadzić do pogorszenia ich relacji, a już wystarczająco słyszała o tym jak ich przyjaźń została zniszczona. Oczywiście nie robi tego ze względu na Larsa tylko na Rona. Wspomniane było o tym jak wysłała Ronaldo do szpitala, cóż Laramiego też jej się zdarzyło. Postanowili zrobić wyścig - Lars biegnie po wodzie, Mullit po chmurach, podczas wyścigu Mulia zagadała Larsa przez co ten z dość wielką prędkością wpadł na skały. Lars może i być teraz odporniejszy od innych ludzi, ale złamanie otwarte nadal wystąpiło, Mulia transportując go na brzeg trochę zaszkodziła złamaniu, ale szczęśliwie Laramie szybko wyzdrowiał. Lars był trochę wkurzony na Mullit za tę akcję, zaś Klejnocika to bawiło. Pewne, że nie żartowała sobie o wypadku przy nim, ale gdy ktoś inny opowiedział dowcip na ten temat to śmiała się niesamowicie! thumb|left|208px Pomoc bywa trudna. Jest również sytuacja o której wolą nie rozmawiać. Było to podczas pierwszych kilkunastu dób Mulci na Ziemi. Ronaldo opowiedział Mulii o tym, że kiedyś się przyjaźnił z Larsem, ale przyjaźń się rozpadła. Mulci zrobiło się skodza Rona więc chciała mu pomóc. Gdy Lars przyszedł z Sadie sprawdzić jak ma się "nowo upieczony tatuś" Mullit wzięła się do akcji. Ron był zajęty rozmową z blondynką, więc Mulia miała dużo czasu. Skupiła się mocno i wsiąknęła w umysł Laramiego, zebrała wszystkie negatywne emocje o których usłyszała próbując je przerzucić na Larsa. Nieszczęśliwie jej się to udało, a Lars czuł się coraz gorzej, wreszcie Sadie wraz z Ronaldo zobaczyli co się dzieje na drugim końcu pokoju i od razu zatrzymali Mullit. Mulia była zdziwiona czemu to zrobili, przecież Laramie jest zły więc powinien ponieść karę, tak myślała, przecież nie można być neutralnym! Osoby są albo dobre, albo złe, a złe należy karać. Przytoczyła też, jak Ron wspomniał, że dobrze by było gdyby Lars miał jakąś nauczkę - Fryman natychmiastowo zaczął tłumaczyć, iż Mulcia nie powinna brać wszystkiego dosłownie, a jeśli nawet Laramie miałby mieć jakąś nauczkę to nie taką. Krzywdzenie kogoś tak samo jak oni ciebie nie jest poprawne oraz nic nie da. Przy okazji różne głupoty się gada pod wpływem emocji oraz często wyolbrzymia! - jak to mówił Ron. Trochę oczywiście zajęło Larsowi chociażby połowiczne wybaczenie Mullit, ale im dalej tym bardziej poprawia się ich znajomość. Niekanoniczna Relacja - Galaktyczna Diament Ta relacja powstała tylko z żartu autorów, lecz spodobała na tyle by ostatecznie trafić do artykułu. Galaktyczna ma Mullit jako córeczkę, lubi się nią opiekować, bawić się i trzymać na rękach. Mulcia czuje się bezpiecznie w pobliżu Galaktycznej. Diament obroni Mullit przed wszelkim złem, znaczy, oczywiście łatwo obronić taką kruszynkę, ale to nie umniejsza chęci opieki. Czasem zabiera mały kamyczek na wycieczki po kosmosie i linii czasu, niech się dziecinka zabawi, niech zobaczy trochę wszech-świata. Podróże dla Ronaldo Część Historii i Relacji którą wolałem wyodrębnić. Kiedyś Mulia zaproponowała Frymanowi zabranie go w starożytne lokalizacje klejnotów, mimo, że sama w nich jeszcze nie była. Ronaldowi pomysł się bardzo spodobał. Mulcia wzięła zapisy Ziemi jakie miała jeszcze za czasów przed ''Nocą. ''Pierw zabrała go do miejsca które najlepiej znała czyli swojego przedszkola, wytłumaczyła do czego służyły machiny które nadal zalegały w kanionach, pozwoliła zabrać kilka części jeśli będą mu potrzebne do badań. Zabawnym faktem było to, że Ronnie wręcz idealnie się mieścił w miejsca Kaolinitów. Mullit żartowała, że Fryman to tak na serio klejnot który tylko się ukrywał przed Homeworldem. Później pokazała swoje miejsce wyjścia oraz ogólnie wytłumaczyła proces powstawania klejnotów. Następnym miejscem były ogrody Kaolinitowe, były one ponownie zaludnione przez klejnoty które pomogły Mullit w wytłumaczeniu niektórych kwestii. Mulia wiedziała, że gdyby wyszła jako normalny Kaolinit pewnie na zawsze by skończyła w ogrodzie czego nie chciała - lubiła swoje życie. Kaole nauczyły Rona i Mulię grania na specjalnych dzwonkach oraz dały po jednym na pamiątkę. Dzwonki te brzmiały pięknie oraz jak się później okazało pomagały w zasypianiu. Przyjaciele zostali na tym miejscu na trochę dłużej przez festiwal organizowany przez Kaolinity, te Klejnoty bardzo lubiły się bawić. Przez kilkadziesiąt pierwszych minut można było oglądać piękny pokaz świateł urozmaicony umiejętnościami różnych Kaolów, następnie Mullit wraz z Ronem przystąpili do konkursu równowagi, oczywiście Fryman był pierwszym by spaść, co tu ukrywać? Klejnoty są lepsze w wielu rzeczach od ludzi i jak widać balans się do tego zalicza! Później postanowili pozwiedzać wyspy sztucznie zrobione przez Klejnoty, wszystkie były dość podobne, lecz nikt już na nich nie mieszkał. Było zaś tam dużo okazów które powoli nie mieściły się w torbie Rona. Mulia nie miała pojęcia co ich może czekać na tych wyspach, więc razem zwyczajnie wszystko odkrywali, kilka razy było blisko do oberwania przez pułapki zastawione lata, a lata temu! Szczęśliwie wyszli bez szwanku. Roślinność tego miejsca również zadziwiała, Mullit postanowiła zabańkować kilka paprotek i odesłała je do latarni. Wreszcie zdecydowali wrócić do domu, Ronaldo natychmiastowo wypakował wszystko co miał, obwiesił cały pokój notatkami i szkicami zrobionymi w tych miejscach i zabrał się za wielkie opisywanie oraz badanie wszystkiego. Tydzień chyba przesiedział w latarni! Mulia oczywiście pomagała, niestety w tamtym czasie musiała sobie odpuścić crossfit z Larsem. Gdy wreszcie badania się skończyły i Ron przedstawił swoje wnioski Mulcia była zadziwiona, że aż tyle mógł odkryć z tak pozornie zwyczajnych rzeczy. Wyprawa może nie była zbyt długa, lecz przyjaciele przysięgli, że to nie ich ostatnia. Kto wie gdzie później się wybiorą? Wiadomo, że jeszcze dużo miejsc na nich czeka! center|300px Ciekawostki thumb|226px *Jej pierwszy opis miał 152 słowa i praktycznie obracał się tylko na tym, że Ronaldo stał się "klejnotowym tatą". :: Ogółem jej pierwsza historia była trochę w formie żartu... *Lubi rybki, chciałaby mieć akwarium z rybkami, ale Ronaldo mówi, że pewnie by je zabiła pierwszego dnia. *Nienawidzi bananów. *Zaś kocha zupki chińskie, są one prawdopodobnie najlepszym sposobem na przekonanie jej do czegokolwiek! Galeria Mulcia_Pyszczek.png|Twarzyczka Mulci Mulcia_Szafir.png|Mulcia i Szafir M_Shat.png|Polowanie czescsecc.png|Mullcia 200px Kategoria:OC Kategoria:Kreatywność Lemøn Kategoria:Klejnot z Homeworld Kategoria:Klejnoty Użytkowników Kategoria:Krzemiany Kategoria:Postacie Użytkowników Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Klejnot z Przedszkola